


Mission

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kwami Swap, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Who is the hunter and who is the prey?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Mission

Adrien suggested it first. They should switch miraculouses and practice with each other’s, just in case something happened like Reflekdoll again.

When Marinette transformed into Lady Noire, she caught her partner’s appreciative smirk, and began to suspect that he might have had ulterior motives.

“You know,” she purred, leaning on her baton to get closer to Mister Bug, “cats _do_ chase bugs. Why don’t you see how easily you can stay away from me, Bugaboy?”

He laughed. “I might be wearing the spots now, but I’m pretty sure I’m still top of the food chain here.”

“Two minutes,” she said. “You go that way, I’ll go this way. Then we’ll see who’s the hunter.”

**

Mister Bug stood on a rooftop, watching the area for any signs of his partner. When he saw a flash of neon green eyes across the street, he threw his yo-yo, intending to swing across and capture her.

He managed to swing to the other roof, but when trying to recall the yo-yo, it seemed to have a mind of its own, tangling him up in its string and keeping his arms bound tight to his sides, his knees tied into a bent position as he ended up kneeling on the roof. He wriggled, trying to get out of his bonds, when he heard laughter coming from above him.

Lady Noire’s baton descended from out of nowhere, followed by the heroine herself sliding down it, her thighs and breasts pressing against the metal rod in a way that had Mister Bug wonder if she’d been practicing with the pole in his room.

“Seems like I caught a little bug,” she murmured, walking around him, trailing her hand over his shoulders. “What should I do with you?”

“Technically, I caught myself,” he pointed out.

She leaned down in front of his face, her acid green eyes sparkling. “Semantics. What matters is you’re all tied up and helpless…”

He smirked. “Just how you like me, My Lady?”

She cupped his chin before pressing her lips hard against his. “You’re such a good boy for me, Mister Bug. You do deserve a reward.” She grabbed the baton and tugged at the strings holding him tight, twining the rod between them to keep him anchored against it. She backed away and tapped her lips with one clawed finger. “Let’s see...does this costume unzip the same?”

She played with the collar of her costume, the green piping only going a modest distance down her neckline, but she found a hidden zipper just beneath it. She unzipped slowly, revealing her collarbones, her breasts.

Mister Bug watched her slim fingers working the zipper down, her pale skin revealed beneath the tight black fabric. He was hard already, but the show she was giving him had him craving touching her, kissing her, claiming her body.

The zipper went between her legs, exposing her pussy to him, finally stopping behind her, over her ass. “Look at that,” she murmured. “Seems Plagg is a lot nicer to me than you.”

“It’s the cheese bread,” Mister Bug jokes. “Mari, my Lady, please…”

She knelt down to his level, letting her hands run over his chest. “Please what?” she asked innocently. “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful…”

“I could free your hands,” she mused. “Let you touch me, hold me like a lover…or I could free your cock from that suit and let you fuck me…”

He groaned, his arms straining against the yo-yo string. “Mari…”

“ _Lady Noire_ ,” she corrected, standing up again. “You want to fuck me, don’t you? You want to sink your cock into this tight pussy?’

He bit his lip. If he laughed at her accidental pun, no matter how hilarious he found it, there was a good chance she’d just leave him tied and hard on this rooftop.

She stepped closer, leaning on the baton behind him, slinging one leg over his shoulder. Her cunt was right in front of his face, the only thing he could see, lusciously wet and tantalizing.

“If you want me so bad,” she said, “prove it.”

Mister Bug leaned forward as best as he could, eagerly licking, sucking, giving her pussy the attention it deserved. Normally he’d help her along by sliding his fingers into her, but without the ability to use his hands, he was forced to press his face against her cunt, slipping his tongue inside her while his nose rubbed against her clit. He lightly sucked at the sensitive folds, feeling his efforts rewarded by a roll of her hips as she ground against his face.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, his senses overwhelmed by her pussy, his only intention making her come, when she abruptly pulled away. “Good boy,” she purred, sinking back down to her knees. She pressed a light kiss against him before licking her lips, tasting herself.

She flexed her claws and scraped them against his suit, letting his cock spring free. He sighed in relief as he wasn’t trapped by the magical fabric anymore, then groaned as her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him.

It took a little maneuvering for her to turn her back to him and line up his cock with her entrance, but she managed it, and soon he was inside her, wet warmth around his cock. He could only watch her long braid bounce as she fucked herself on him, rocking her hips as she groaned. He could see her hands moving as she groped herself, but he wasn’t able to see what she was doing or the look on her face.

Mister Bug wriggled against the strings again, trying to grab the yo-yo and turn around the situation, while being sure to keep his cock in her, letting her slide her cunt along his length. He managed to grab the round toy and pressed a button, causing the string to retract instantly and free him.

He grabbed her braid, gently tugging to pull her back against him as his other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close. “You’re such a tease,” he growled, thrusting hard into her now that his hips could move.

“You— _ah!_ —love it,” she replied, turning her head so she could see him better, smiling at him. “And I love how _good_ your cock feels inside me…”

He pulled her braid again, pulling her head closer so he could kiss her lips, her neck. “You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned. “Letting me fuck you out in the open like this…turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped in reply. “Fuck, yes…”

He dropped his hand to rub her clit, trying to bring her to the peak before he was there. No matter what, he wanted his Lady to come first. It didn’t take too long, as soon she was crying out in pleasure as he felt her walls flutter and tighten around him.

His own orgasm hit a moment later, and he kissed her neck as he came to stifle his groans as he emptied into her.

They moved apart, both panting hard and smiling. Lady Noir turned to face Mister Bug, and murmured softly, “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too,” he replied. “We should probably be getting home, though.”

Her eyes lit up as a grin crossed her face. “I’ll race you there.”


End file.
